


Ice for That Burn

by Horribibble



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x02, Derek's Giant Creepy Fridge, Hurt!Stiles, Just after the Bank Job scene, M/M, Pre-Slash, Responsible Adult Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Horribibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek nearly murders Stiles' wrist proving his point, the resident motormouth finds himself in need of a bit of assistance. </p><p>Peter is always happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice for That Burn

**Author's Note:**

> After watching and rewatching the bank job scene, I kind of had to.  
> Ian Bohen's eye rolling made me do it.

“You should probably put some ice on that. Before your wrist swells.”

Stiles glances up at Peter, perched ever so neatly on the wrought iron stairs. “Since when do you care about my aches and pains?”

“You’re a teenage boy. Isn’t your wrist _important_ to you?”

Stiles blinks for a second before jerking back harshly. He doesn’t need to think about that. Doesn’t need to think about Peter thinking about _him._ To make matters worse, the older man is _grinning_.

Stiles glances back at the table where all of the plans are laid out. Scott and Derek are busy getting their macho leader shticks on while he shakes the _holyshitwhat_ out of his bones.

He glances back at Peter—still with the predatory grin—and sighs. “So the ice is…?”

“In the freezer, where the ice _usually_ lives.”

“Right.”

Stiles’ eyes find the massive industrial fridge. The massive industrial fridge that does not even slightly freak him out because you could totally not fit a body in there.

There’s a soft grinding noise, and Stiles realizes that Peter is growling and laughing at him all at once. The metal shifts under Peter as he stands up and clanks down the stairs, tall and broad-shouldered like he’s Captain of the Good Ship Misery.

Stiles is fully prepared to go mano a mano…except with wits, because he’s not prepared to lose the other wrist. Peter was maybe a little bit right about the whole ‘horny teenage boy’ thing.

He’s busy puffing himself up for the clash of the quips when Peter sighs and shakes his head. He feels gentle fingers cradle his elbow, the grip just firm enough to urge him forward.

“Come on,” Peter says, “I won’t even shove you in.”

Looking down at the place where skin meets skin, Stiles swears he can see raised black veins throbbing in Peter’s arm.

 


End file.
